Third Chance
by Auther of the Earth
Summary: The last time Sue helped Carrie several people died. Then she tried again, only to learn she has another life inside her. So naturally she would try one last time. Based of the 2013 movie. Sue x Carrie with yuri love in later chapters.
1. New Beginnings

**Okay before we begin I'd just like to say that this story is dedicated to a girl I knew in high school. She was bullied and I tried, like Sue, to help her out. So if by any chance your reading this Kelly. I'm sorry.**

**I don't own Carrie.**

Carrie White was bullied, bloodily, and broken. Bullied by people like Chris Hargenson since the 6th grade. Bloodied from the bucket full of blood that fell on her at prom. Broken so bad that she did the unthinkable; she killed so many people. Even mama, but that was an accident, she didn't mean to hurt her.

Know Carrie sat on the floor holding the still warm body of her dead mother after she pushed Sue out of the house to save her and her unborn daughter. The stones continued to fall as the house slowly fell with it. '_It's almost over. Soon I'll be with you again mama.'_ Carrie thought as she hugged the body tighter.

"Carrie!" She looked up to see Sue had come back in the house once again confusing Carrie. _'Why did she come back? I pushed her out to be safe.'_

"What are you doing Sue? You have to get out now!" Carrie grabbed Sue with her powers again, but she was too weak from keeping the stones from falling on them to move her outside and Sue was grabbing onto Carrie for dear life.

"Not without you Carrie! You don't deserve to die! Please come with me and live!" before she could respond; the roof caved in and Sue pulled Carrie away and didn't stop till they were on the front lawn. Sue held Carrie as she cried in her arms for everything that happened and everyone she killed. Sue just stood there for awhile until she heard the sirens approaching_. 'If they find Carrie, they with arrest her or worse. I can't let that happen. None of this was her fault, only mine.'_

"Carrie listen we have to go, if they police find you I don't like they will be to understand." Sue led a reluctant Carrie down the street. The latter looking back once more at the hole where the only place she called home once stood with the only person who cared for her. "Don't worry I'll protect you. I promise."

X~X~X

The motel room Sue paid for wasn't as bad as most motel rooms. There was a small round table, two twin sized beds, and a TV with basic cable with a bathroom in the next room. She paid for two days but she didn't even know what to do now.

Carrie sat on the far side bed, hugging her legs as she silently cried. Sue walked over and sat next to her. She reached out to comfort her but stopped. _'What can I even say to make this better? What should I say?'_ Sue rubbed Carrie's back to help her calm down as well as get her attention while she faced forward.

"I'm so sorry Carrie. All I wanted was for you to go to prom and be happy, even if it was for just one night, but I never knew of this would happen. That Chris would go so far and drop blood on you just because she hated you." Carrie looked up at Sue to see her eyes were starting to water. "And now Chris, Tommy, and all the others are gone. And all because of a stupid prank." Sue was now crying a little but Carrie said nothing as she watched the taller girl morn the many lives lost. Lives Carrie ended. The girls just sat there for the longest time, crying for the ones that died until Carrie spoke.

"Do you hate me Sue?" Sue looked at Carrie. She didn't understand how Carrie did all those things but she need that she didn't hate her. She was scared but didn't hate her.

"No Carrie I don't hate but I am worried about how you can move things without touching them."

"I- I don't really know it never happened until last week. The day I got my period." She could still hear the girls telling her to 'plug it up'.

"But I don't think any other could do that went they got their periods, so it must be something else. Can you control it?" Instead of replying Carrie simply raised the lamp off the table then sat it back down, she did the same thing with the TV, the other bed, and cut the light switch off and on. "Wow that's amazing." Sue said with enough wonderment it caused Carrie to blush. After awhile they decided to get cleaned up and go to sleep. Sue was still awake with one thought going threw her mind. _'What am I going to do now?_' She knew that they couldn't stay hidden forever, but at the same time she knew Carrie would either be killed or locked away forever or be tested on like some science experiment. None of those options were good for Carrie at all. But Sue could leave right now and let her fend for herself, but Sue knew in her heart she couldn't do that either. She promised to Carrie that she would protect her and that's what she was going to do. So with her mind made up she fell asleep with a new resolve and goal. Protect Carrie White.

X~X~X

The morning sun felt go on Sue's skin for some reason, as if she never felt it before, as she walked back home. If she was to look after Carrie she would need cash and cloths. Lucky she knew where her parents weren't home so she could get what she needed.

After Sue gathered some food, clothes, and got a couple hundred dollars from her father's office she was ready to leave. But before she could leave Sue came to the sudden realization that this would be likely be the last time she would her be home or ever see her parents. She paused a moment to think if she was prepared to left everything behind for the girl she bullied, who can move things with her mind, and who killed several people. Sue took a deep breath and headed back to Carrie, it took everything Sue had not to cry on the way.

X~X~X

"Sue I don't know about this."

"Come on Carrie I bet it does look as bad as you think." Sue was watching TV as she waited for Carrie to come out of the bathroom with her new outfit on. When she heard the door open she couldn't help but stare. Carrie was wearing Sue's old white blouse with blue denim jeans and white gym shoes. This was the second time Sue saw Carrie wearing something that wasn't homemade. Carrie however shifted nervously under Sue's gaze. "Wow Carrie you look amazing. Why don't you wear cloths like this more often?"

"Mama said that it made girl's look like whores. She said a lot of things like that." Carrie went silent as she remembered all the things here mama told her, things she now questioned. Before Sue could say anything there was a knock on the door. Sue walked over to answer, expecting the manager or a housekeeping maid, but was meet with two police officers. One was an African-American man the other a Caucasian woman.

"Can I help you?" Sue asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"We are here for Carrie White. We would like to ask her so questions down at the station." The female cop answered as they both walked into the room. Carrie was standing in the bathroom doorway afraid of what was happening. Sue however tried to stay strong for them both.

"What is this about?"

"We have reason to believe that Ms. White was responsible for the incident at prom last night." The black cop replied sharply. Sue didn't know what to do she didn't want them to take Carrie anyway, but she knew that if they resisted it would only make things worse.

With a heavy heart Sue stood to the side as the officers ushered Carrie into the back of their car. All the while telling Carrie that everything would be alright. That she would get her out of this. After the cop car drove off Sue wasn't sure how thing would be alright. Right now she needed help, but from whom, she had nobody that would help Carrie. Expect for Ms. Desjardin, but after what happened she wasn't so sure the gym teacher would help. But she was the only person who looked out for Carrie as far as Sue knew so she was her only option now.


	2. New Family

Carrie didn't know how long the officers questioned her, but she was really tired of it. She did as Sue told her and stayed quiet and waited for her to save her again, but it had been at least two hours and nothing from the other blonde. "Look its best if you tell us the truth now. Otherwise you will get the max sentence." The female cop said sitting in front of Carrie.

"And if you're wondering ten people are dead with six injured, means you'll get the death penalty." At that Carrie's eyes widened and fear caught in her throat. Even though there were right, Carrie knew if she told them about the truth as well as her powers it wouldn't change her fate. "Me I hope you get convicted and fry in the chair for what you did to my son Mathew!" He yelled right in her face. It was only now that Carrie noticed the man's badge. Officer Graham. This meant that his son was Mathew Graham, one of Tommy's friends.

So that's why he immediately thought she was guilty. She must have killed his son in her blind rage. Remorse washed over Carrie as she hung her head and thought about all the other people she killed or hurt. She wished she could just take it all back.

**X~X~X**

Ms. Desjardin wasn't doing all that well. After the prom incident, like most other teachers, she quit her job and was trying to figure out what her next move way, but just an hour ago Sue Snell came to ask her to help save the last person she expected. "And now she's down at the police station and I don't know what to do. I know I shouldn't ask you, but can you please help me Ms. Desjardin?"

Ms. Desjardin was speechless after everything she heard, mainly because she honestly didn't know what to do. At first she was afraid of Carrie, but if what Sue says is true, then Carrie is even more damaged than the former gym teacher thought. Ever since she met Carrie she felt the need to look out for since no one else would or cared to. Given how Ms. Desjardin was bullied for her height she understood Carrie better than most, but this is serious and Carrie isn't exactly a normal girl. Ms. Desjardin looked at Sue and asked "Why are you willing to go this far for Carrie?"

The answer was simple since Sue spent the past week after the locker room incident thinking about it.

"Because nobody deserves what happened to Carrie. Because I should have been a better person to her, and I know I can't change the past, but I help her now I can hopefully make up for all the bad things we did to her. I know she isn't normal, but that doesn't mean it ok to forget her. She is sorry for everything. Can you believe that we bullied her, threw tampons at her, and Chris and Billy dumped blood on her and she's sorry. She even asked me if I hated her for what happened to Tommy. Carrie is without a doubt the most kind-hearted person I know and I made it my mission to protect her." Ms. Desjardin stared into Sue eyes to see if she meant it, but all she saw was full conviction and determination. With no more words Ms. Desjardin and Sue drove to the police station, to Carrie.

**X~X~X**

Carrie was sitting in the room with her head down waiting for something to happen. The two officers were asked to leave by a detective over an hour ago and now she didn't know what to do. She could easily break out, but the cops would probably shoot her. It wasn't until the door opened that she looked up.

"Carrie are you alright!" Sue rushed over and hugged the smaller girl. Carrie was stunned; she didn't think she would ever see Sue again so she hugged her back quickly. Both girls were content with staying like this for a bit longer, but they were snapped out of it by a cough.

Ms. Desjardin stood in the doorway with the same detective from before. Carrie was confused and scared to see her gym teacher here. When Sue felt her tense up she pulled back from the girl. "Hey it's okay Carrie. Ms. Desjardin helped get you released." Before Carrie could question it any further the detective spoke first.

"Why questioned two friends of Billy Nolen and they told us about his and Chris' plan. As for what happened at the prom; we are still investigating, but so far we are ruling it an accident caused by Billy and Chris given that most people either can't remember what happened or won't talk to anyone about it."

As the cop continued on Carrie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been cleared of all suspicion and was going to be released. At least till she heard what came next.

"Usually because you have home or living relative we would have to call child service to sort this out, but Ms. Desjardin has offered to adopt you and become your legal guardian." Not surprisingly Carrie was speechless and confused again. Sure she liked Ms. Desjardin and on more than one occasion wondered what being her daughter would be like but this was too much.

"Why?" Carrie looked between Sue and Ms. Desjardin for an answer.

"Because you deserve to have a normal life Carrie and I'd like to help you get one." Ms. Desjardin said as she crouched in front of Carrie. "But I have quit my job here to take another position in Manhattan so we will be moving to New York Carrie."

"But what about Sue, I don't want to leave her." Sue grabbed hold of Carrie's hand to get her attention.

"Don't worry Carrie I'm coming too. Remember I told you I'd protect you and I meant then just as much as I do now." Carrie was so touched by the kindness of these two women. That even after everything that happened and that they know what see can do they would still care about her. It was enough to cause her to cry tears of joy for the first time ever.

**X~X~X**

"That's the last box Ms. Desjardin" Sue sat the last of her belongings in the moving van along with Ms. Desjardin and Carrie's new clothing. Ms. Desjardin had sold her car since people don't drive as much in New York. It had been three days since Carrie agreed live with her new guardian in New York. During that time Sue told her parents that she was moving away with them. They were sad to hear that she would be leaving home so soon, but knew that what their daughter was doing was the right thing; plus even if they wanted to stop her she was 18 and a legal adult. So they spent what little time let they had.

Carrie was watching Sue say her final goodbyes to her parents when Ms. Desjardin walked up to her. "How are you holding up Carrie?"

She did not turn to the teacher but did speak to her. "I'm fine Ms. Desjardin."

"You know Carrie I've been a high school teacher for a while and one thing I learned was when someone likes someone else." That made Carrie blush slightly and caused her to look at the guardian.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked shyly.

"Carrie its okay I've seen how you looked at her in school and now. It's the same look my sister gets when she sees a girl she likes."

"But it's not okay. Mama said that it's a sin to have lustful thought about anyone, especially other girls." That made Ms. Desjardin heart ache a little as she thought able just what it was like for Carrie to live with such a woman all her life. She turned Carrie by the shoulder and looked in her eyes

"Carrie listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with liking anyone, even another girl. Just because someone said something is bad doesn't make it so. Tell me do you think what you feel for Sue is bad?" Carrie grew silent as she thought about it. That was when Sue came towards them.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Carrie blushed while Ms. Desjardin smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing Sue, are you ready to go now?" Sue nodded and with that the trio got in the moving van and drove away to their new life. The whole trip there Carrie continued to think if her feeling for Sue were right or wrong, but more importantly. If Sue felt the same way.


	3. New Feelings

"Wow this place is amazing." Sue said as she admired their new home. Ms. Desjardin was able to find a very nice 3 bedroom apartment that was also affordable with cable and internet included.

It took the girls all day to get set up, and by the end everyone was tired especially Carrie. While she had no desire to use her powers again she did take the opportunity to practice more control by moving the heavier things with her mind while her and Sue pretended to use their hands. The process was much more difficult than she thought, but she guessed that was because she was getting stronger. While she was moving her stuff into the closet and dressers Ms. Desjardin called her to the living room.

"I'm guessing you two are hungry. So what do you want to eat? I can't cook anything so we can go out or order in." Sue suggested they go out to eat and check out the town.

They decided eating at Fridays. While they browsed the menu a waitress came and took their orders. Ms. Desjardin ordered meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Sue got a cheese burger and fries, and Carrie asked for the same as Sue. After the waitress left Sue started an important discussing.

"So do Carrie and I have to go back to high school?" Carrie's face paled and she tensed up making Sue regret her words instantly. After what happened last time she knew Carrie would never set foot in a high school again.

"No you both passed already plus I have to call the school tomorrow and have them mail your diploma's here. I guess the next step would be whatever you want to do, be it college or work I won't force either of you to do anything you don't want to do." She rubbed Carrie's hand reassuringly, with Carrie just smiling her rare smile.

They ate in mostly silence and made a quick trip to the supermarket before returning home. Ms. Desjardin was putting the groceries away while Carrie was watching TV with Sue. They were watching SpongeBob at the request of Sue and Carrie so found the appeal of the silly yellow sponge. Once it got to 11:57 Sue got up to got take a bath and asked Carrie to join her.

"W-w-w-what you mean us…in the tub t-t-together?" Sue had to fight hard not to laugh at Carrie's shyness or her blushing face.

"Yes Carrie we can get done faster and wash each other's backs. Plus we are both girls and it's not like we haven't shower together before." What Sue didn't know was that Carrie had always looked at Sue when they showered in the locker room whenever no one was looking and the thought of being naked and so close to her crush was causing her to become flustered.

But after some convincing Carrie agreed, but Sue had to close her eyes while she got undressed and sat in the large tub. When it was Sue's turn Carrie had her back to the tall girl by snuck a glance of a topless Sue bending over to remove her pants and panties. Blushing furiously Carrie turned back around before Sue caught her and heard Sue step into the tub. The two washed themselves in silence till Sue asked if Carrie could do her back. "Um ok."

Carrie turned and took Sue's rag and wet her back, watching as the water ran down her slim body and to her round backside. She must have been staring because Sue looked back at her. "Is everything okay back there?" she teased with a smile.

Carrie said nothing and returned to the original task. After she was finished Sue turned around and Carrie felt her face grow hot. She had only seen Sue's breast from the side or in a bra but never like this. They were bigger than Carrie's and she couldn't help but look at her own and get sad.

Sue picked up on this quickly. "Hey having big boobs is anything special. You look great the way you are Carrie. Plus some guys like girls with small boobs." Carrie smiled and turned and let Sue clean her back. She wasn't sure if it was the soapy water or Sue's soft hand, but she felt more relaxed than ever before.

After they were clean and dry Ms. Desjardin sat them down in the living room to talk.

"Okay now that you are all squeaky clean I have two things to tell you. The first is that I'm not your teacher anymore so feel free to call me Rita instead of Ms. Desjardin. And the second thing is my sister Jane is coming to visit tomorrow with her partner Alexis. They both want to meet you and we are all going to go shopping as well."

"I didn't know you have a sister Miss-um Rita." Sue said

"Yeah we barely get to see each other, but she lives in Midtown so now we can catch up. I just know you'll like her and Alexis. Although I hope it won't be a problem that they are lesbians."

"Nope I don't care if they are lesbian I have a cousin who is gay. What about you Carrie?"

"Um well I guess it okay."

"Really?" Sue was surprised by her response. "Sorry I just thought that with your mom and all that you might feel differently."

Carrie knew how mama felt about homosexuals better that anyone, but mama was gone and she wasn't going to become like. "I know what others would think, but I can't judge someone else for being different. Not when I'm so different." At that Sue hugged Carrie.

"You are not different Carrie just special." Carrie blushed again when Sue stopped the hug to head to bed with Carrie in tow. Rita just smiled knowing that Sue would help Carrie experience a lot of new thing and vice versa.

**X~X~X**

Carrie awoke to a smell she almost forgot, breakfast. As she got into the kitchen she saw Sue and Rita eating with two other women she didn't know. Rita was the first to notice the young girl. "Good Morning Carrie, this is my Lucy sister and her girlfriend Blair." Lucy got up and walked over to her.

"Hi Carrie, I've heard so much about you. Well it's a pleasure meet you." Carrie nodded as she gave the woman a once over. She had short blond hair, but hers was more golden than Carrie or Sue, plus it was currently in pigtails. She wore a blue and white sleeve-less top with a matching blue skirt and black boots. Try as she might, Carrie couldn't help but stare at Lucy's breast that were at least a size 36D, she only knew from when she would help mama with the cloths from the cleaners. Lucy hugged Carrie then directed her to Blair.

This woman had long bright red hair that was tied in a braid behind her. She wore a red sundress with open toe shoes. "H-hello." Blaire spoke in shy voice that reminded Carrie of her. The woman talked, mostly Rita and Lucy catching up, and then after they got dressed and ready they all ventured out to the one place Carrie and Sue never visited. The mall. Lucy led them to a modern cloths store to shop for new cloths. They each tried on different cloths and different types from summer to winter, causal to formal, even bathing suits and bikinis. The whole time Carrie's glances at Sue lingered longer than it should have, but when ever Sue caught her she would just smile and return to whatever she was doing, although the older women saw this and never what the looks truly meant.

After Carrie changed into her new white blouse and blue shorts, Rita took them to the food court for a break. Rita when to order a pizza with Blair while Sue when to the restroom leaving Carrie and Lucy at their table. They sat in silence before Lucy spoke first. "So um how long have you liked Sue?"

Blushing immediately Carrie turned to look at her so fast she could have given herself whiplash. "What I-I don't like Sue. Well I like her b-b-but as a friend, not that way." Lucy just laughed as she watched the embarrassed girl stumble over her words.

"Believe me Carrie I was just like you."

_I don't think so_. Carrie thought sadly. "How so?"

"When I first knew I liked girls more than boys I was still in high school. Back then I didn't have many friends, but Lucy was my best friend. I always liked her, but I didn't know if she liked me the same way. One day while we were eating at lunch I started to feel ill; even though it wasn't serious Lucy rushed me to the school nurse. It was just a bit of bad food, but Lucy tried it as if I was serious hurt. I was so touched that before I knew it I had kissed her."

Carrie was surprised by this, given that Blair seemed to be shy like herself, she didn't think that she would be so bold to make the first move.

"After we stopped long enough to breathe she smiled and said 'It's about time. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd have to wait.' She knew about my feelings for her for a while, but she waited until I was ready and comfortable. So even though I was scared I took a chance and I couldn't be happier."

Carrie was going to ask more questions when the others came back with a large pizza. While eating she wondered if her and Sue could become like Lucy and Blair. After lunch and Lucy said that she and Blair had to leave.

"I hate to leave now but I have to be at work soon and Blair here has classes to get to. We'll see you girls again soon. Take care sis." After saying goodbye and making plans for the future Rita was wondering what to do next when Sue spoke up.

"Let's go to that arcade over there."

"You two go ahead I have something I need to take care of while I'm here." With Rita walking in the other direction Sue and Carrie went to the arcade. They played different games from fighting to racing, shooter to dancing, even won a stuffed turtle from a prize grabber. If you call Carrie using her power to make the claw move the right way after Sue spend five dollars trying to win her friend a prize winning. After another half hour the girl made it back home with all their purchases.

"Carrie this is for you," Rita handed Carrie an android touch phone. "It's so you can get in contact with me or Sue whenever you need to." Carrie thanked her guardian for her first ever phone that wasn't connect to the wall of her old home. While Carrie went to get ready for bed. Sue took this time to talk with the teacher.

"Um Rita I have to tell you something important," The older woman grew slightly worried but let Sue speak. "It's about what me and Tommy did before… before everything. I'm- I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do." Sue was starting to cry while Rita stood dazed by the news, but she soon regained her senses and helped comfort the pregnant teen. Rita knew that most of her students were sexually active, but no one was ever became pregnant as far as she knew. After Sue calmed down enough she told Rita about how it was Carrie who first knew she was pregnant with her powers. "I don't know what to do Ms. Desjardin I'm so scared."

Rita thought long and hard before replying. "Well Sue before we do anything you have to decide if you want to keep your child. I'll support which ever decision you choose to make, but take your time dear don't decide now. Think about it and let me know and we can move from there." Sue nodded and wiped her remaining tears before going to shower then sleep.

Sue awoke in the middle of the night. Her mind refused to let her sleep as it kept thinking about her baby and whether or not she should keep it. With a sigh, Sue went to the living room to watch TV till she grew tired again. At 1:47 she was watching some late time movie but not really paying attention when she hear footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Carrie in her white nightgown hugging her turtle to her chest. "Sue, what are you doing?" Carrie yawned out.

"Sorry if I woke you but I couldn't sleep." Carrie didn't reply but sat next to Sue on the couch.

"You didn't wake me up. I just had a bad dream." Sue turned a little and put one arm around Carrie's shoulders.

"What was it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was about mama. She came to take me away back home, back to the prayer closet. I tried to stop her but I didn't have my powers and you and Ms. Desjardin weren't there to help. She called all kinds of names and said I want a disgusting sinner for-"Carrie paused to stop herself from saying 'having lustful thoughts about you' and instead said "for all the things I did and the people I hurt." A few tears fell down her cheek as Sue hugged her and whispered comforting words in her ear. Carrie calmed down after a few minutes but Sue still held her. Once she released her Carrie's face grew a shade of red from the closeness of their faces. Mere inches apart, neither girl said nothing as they stared at one another. Carrie recalled Blair's story and how well it worked out. With a fast beating heart, Carrie made a chose she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Carrie-"the rest of Sue's word were lose as Carrie pressed her lips onto the taller girl. Carrie felt lighting shoot thru her spine from the soft and gentle kiss. Sue had only kissed a few boys over the years and it was more or less the same each time, but with Carrie it was softer, more personal, more loving than any other; even Tommy. They soon parted however with the need for air; with Carrie flushed face and star-dazed eyes and Sue labored breathe and growing arousal. The two soon found themselves at it again. This time Sue kissed first and held Carrie in her arms as she leaned back so that Carrie was laying on top of her.

After the intense make-out session, Carrie fell asleep on top of Sue with a bright smile while Sue just watched her with new eyes. She wasn't sure if it was okay, or if she was lesbian or bi, but she knew two things at this point. One she realized she was in love with the young telepath in her arms. Two she was definitely going to keep her baby and secretly hoped she could raise it with Carrie at her side. And with that Sue fell asleep and had very pleasant dreams.

**Okay so the relationship is ready so what I have in store for the next chapter (it's the scene I promised) so be ready for that. After that a I'll being work on my new story about Minecraft and mob talker (the latter of which I recently played) so be ready for that plus if you have an idea for a character to add to that story send me a pm with all the details of your character (name, appearance, who you want to see them paired with, etc) and I'll have you both proofread and comment on the story. The first 4 I like will be in the story and the other with be in a different story at a later date.**

**Until then see ya soon.**


End file.
